The Elementals
The Elementals (in Chinese: 元素魂; meaning Elemental Souls) are a group of evil ancient masks who have the power to manipulate a particular element and cause chaos across the world. Their only appearance is in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex as four of the main antagonists. They may or may not be brothers. It is unknown if they are related to Aku Aku and Uka Uka in any way. Aku Aku claims that not even his evil brother might be able to keep them under control, but Py-Ro denies this and their partnership with Uka Uka and Cortex never breaks. History ''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex'' Like Aku Aku and Uka Uka, the Elementals were probably powerful witch doctors many years ago who put their spirits into magical masks when they died. Afterward, they had caused massive amounts of destruction to the world such as, according to Uka Uka, the Ice Age, earthquakes, and floods. They were then sealed away in a hibernation state by the Ancients. However, they were freed by Uka Uka to give a powerful abilities to Dr. Neo Cortex's creation, Crunch. As Uka Uka and Cortex requested, the Elementals proceeded to plunge the Earth in chaos and destruction, attacking several areas around the globe, such as cities and landscapes, but also other timelines (courtesy of Dr. N. Tropy). Cortex also invaded space by building multiple space stations to help Uka Uka and the Elementals to attack Earth and the universe. The masks were received the support of Cortex's minions and mutants, including N. Gin, N. Tropy, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile and the Lab Assistants. Each mask aided Crunch to kill Crash Bandicoot and each one failed. In the last confrontation, all 4 masks helped Crunch, but failed again. After Crash and Aku Aku defeated them, they were returned to their hibernation, much to Uka's anger. During the game, Dr. Cortex has a laboratory level for each Elemental mask as last level of each mask's area with crystals. The labs are to aid the Elementals with Cortex's amoral science and each one is themed according to their elements. Cortex's area has his space station in more than one level, with other space stations to destroy before. Individual Elementals Py-Ro Py-Ro is, unquestionably, the most evil and cruel of the Elementals, and he is said to be the most powerful too. Surprisingly, while he clearly has a temper, Py-Ro has a calm personality, and speaks with an even tone, even when threatening someone. He has control over fire and gives Crunch the power to become a lava monster. Wa-Wa The oldest Elemental, Wa-Wa is a real wet blanket. He has a militaristic personality, and speaks with a stereotypical Southern "army general" accent. He has control over water and ice. He gives Crunch the power to become suspended water. Rok-Ko Rok-Ko is the weakest Elemental, but he has the biggest mouth. He is a foul-tempered bully with few brains to speak of. Given Rok-Ko's tendency for childish threats and tantrums, it is possible that he is the youngest of the four. He has control over earth and encases Crunch in a rocky shell as a power. Lo-Lo Lo-Lo is the lively joker of the Elementals. He has a high pitched voice and effeminate mannerisms, but is very arrogant. He has control over weather and gives Crunch the power to become a genie-like entity who can control lightning. Gallery The 4 Elementals.jpg 4 Elementals.jpg The Elementals.png|Uka Uka and the Elementals surprise Aku Aku at the Hyperspace Temple. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Rok-ko.png|Rok-Ko, the Elemental of Earth. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Wa-Wa.png|Wa-Wa, the Elemental of Water. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Py-Ro.png|Py-Ro, the Elemental of Fire. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Lo-Lo.png|Lo-Lo, the Elemental of Air. Trivia *Rok-Ko was voiced by both Thomas F. Wilson (who most famously played Biff, Griff and Buford Tannen) in the English version and by Toshiaki Kuwahara in the Japanese version. Wa-Wa was voiced by both the late R. Lee Ermey (known for playing Gunnery Sergeant Hartman) in the English version and by Kappei Yamaguchi in the Japanese version. Py-Ro was voiced by both Mark Hamill (who most famously played Luke Skywalker and The Joker) in the English version and by the late Toshitaka Shimizu in the Japanese version. Lo-Lo was voiced by both Jess Harnell (known for playing Wakko Warner) in the English version and by Masaru Ikeda in the Japanese version. **Jess Harnell would return to voice Crash Bandicoot and other characters in later games. While Mark Hamill also returned to voice some of the Znu enemies in the game Crash: Mind Over Mutant. *The Elementals are similar to the Titans from Disney's Hercules: They both are a quartet of evil primordial beings representing the four classical elements that caused terrible chaos before they were sealed away eons ago until they were released by a villain who wished to overthrow their brother but then defeated by a courageous hero. *Out of all of past villains, they never came to Dr. Neo Cortex's "birthday party" in Crash Twinsanity, though this is probably because they were imprisoned at the end of The Wrath of Cortex. *It is never established in The Wrath of Cortex how Uka Uka actually freed and woke the Elementals. *Py-Ro's name comes from the word "pyro" which is the scientific name for heat. *It seems ironic that Lo-Lo is fought after Py-Ro, given that Py-Ro is stated to be the strongest mask. Though, the boss fight for Lo-Lo and Crunch is significantly more difficult. And when the four elements are stated the order is usually Earth, Water, Fire and Air meaning Air is the last one, so the masks are fought on that order and that originally Py-Ro was going to be fought after Lo-Lo. *They are well known by Aku Aku and Uka Uka - and know them well as well. They have an antagonistic relationship with Aku Aku as they taunt him. *Nothing had been said by Uka Uka in the past about something drastic that Py-Ro had caused. Likely Py-Ro causes fires in areas where great damage could be done, like forests. *After you've beaten two of the levels in his territory, Wa-Wa will appear and break the fourth wall by saying, "Leave my levels alone!". *Py-Ro and Lo-Lo were supposed to be in opposite warp zones. Navigation Category:Tyrants Category:Magic Category:Voodoo Category:Teams Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Game Changer Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Possessed Objects Category:Inconclusive Category:Imprisoned Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Deities Category:Enigmatic Category:Possessor Category:Force of Nature Category:Mongers Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Organizations